Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water dispensing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to water dispensing devices carried by bicycles.
Related Art
There have been several attempts to combine water amusement devices, such as squirt guns, with bicycles. Typically, such devices are simply mounted to a bicycle and utilize hand-operated pumps to pressurize air, which is then used to propel water from the devices. Although claimed launch ranges can approach 50 feet, such devices require the user to manually pump the devices to generate the energy required to propel the water. Repeated use of the devices can therefore become tiresome for children, which reduces the effectiveness of the devices. In addition, due to the relatively high pressure water delivery of these devices, it is difficult to use these devices for hydration purposes.